JP 06 023580 A discloses a laser processing machine in which a nozzle changing device having a plurality of storage locations each for one laser nozzle is fitted to the upper side of a workpiece table facing a laser processing head. In order to avoid impeding the laser processing operation, the nozzle changing device is arranged outside the operating region of the laser processing head. In order to change a nozzle, either the laser processing head moves towards the nozzle changing device, or the nozzle changing device is moved towards the laser processing head by the workpiece table being moved.
EP 1 602 439 A2 discloses a nozzle changing device that is arranged, as part of a fitting station, beside a workpiece support or at the edge of a workpiece support. In both cases, the laser processing head of the machine travels a relatively long distance to a tool or nozzle changing position in order to change a nozzle.